


Lost in Space -chapter 2-

by Tsss



Series: Lost in Space [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsss/pseuds/Tsss





	Lost in Space -chapter 2-

“聪明人之间无需赘言。”

在权志龙拿出戒指的时候，李昇炫想，大概在他带着权志龙给予的临时标记出现在众人面前时就已经预料到了今天的结局。

这是他们的第三次见面。

李昇炫的确知道有些贵族Omega一毕业就会在父母的指示下结婚，但他不是很确定那些人会不会像自己一样速战速决。

戒指的大小刚好适合他的无名指，王子殿下抬头看向即将成为自己Alpha的男人——对方还没有换下舞台装，穿着红色蕾丝衬衫的身体看起来并不强壮，修长而骨感分明的手指此刻正紧紧握着自己的手腕，眉梢微蹙。

“似乎还是小了点。”权志龙端详着李昇炫手指上的钻石，颇为遗憾的说道。

“没必要。”李昇炫莫名松了一口气。他想要抽回自己的手，对方却不肯松开，只能用下巴示意律师将确认过细节的协议放在权志龙面前，“上次我们已经谈的差不多，但事务官提醒我……权……志龙哥你的绯闻不少，为了皇室的颜面，你的社交关系可能会受到影响。”

“呵，”权志龙嗤笑，他将戒指从李昇炫手指上摘下，放回盒子，“放心吧，殿下，在你顺利登上皇位完成我们共同的愿望之前……我是不会让任何不必要的意外发生的。”

“也希望殿下能乖乖的配合我，好好演完接下来的剧目。”

“我还有十五分钟到家。”权志龙接通语音，“亲爱的，今天老鼠意外的多，恐怕你的蛋糕只能让厨师去做了。”

“老家伙也许猜到举报信是我们的手笔，”李昇炫起身，脱下浴袍，“老狗还想跳墙，也不懂得珍惜那把身子骨……我先去洗个澡。”

“不需要我带什么？嗯？”

“当然，”李昇炫拉开玻璃门，“带着你的dior回来，在我出浴室门的时候希望看到他站起来。”

“他现在就在对王子殿下行礼呢。”权志龙压低声音，“我觉得他都能替我操纵悬浮车。”

“……”王子殿下果断的挂了电话。

话是这么说，礼不可废。

权志龙直接在浴室pick up到他肖想了一路的小王子，甚至等不及对方擦干身体就将对方压在浴缸壁插入。

“你tm……”李昇炫失态的爆了粗口，“怎么不用润滑剂！”

“放松点宝贝，”权志龙轻拍身下的肉臀，“明明殿下让我站着进来，我以为日子提前了……”他稍微抽身，按住李昇炫不断推拒的双手，“作为补偿，请让我为殿下做前列腺按摩吧～”

“唔！”

但这个心怀鬼胎的男人并没有这么好心，他的每次进出都相当用力，从前列腺一直进发到生殖腔的入口，再迅速抽出，可怜的王子殿下只能夹住他男人的腰，在一连串毫无意义的呻吟中绷紧的脚尖。

“宝贝你真是太紧，我……要射了。”说着，权志龙将阴茎推入生殖腔，“反正不会怀孕，今天让我射里面好不好？”

“……滚……嗯……”

李昇炫的脸因为性爱而涨的通红，头脑也因为高潮不是很清醒，他想阻止权志龙，但肌肉的收缩却让对方更快进入高潮射精。

“不要……”他抽泣着，权志龙俯下身亲吻他的鼻子，“会弄不出来的……”

“不会让你难受的。”alpha舔掉他滑落脸颊的泪水，“下次我们开始备孕好不好？”

“在遇到他之前我的确不相信什么狗屁一见钟情。”权志龙在上台前，对他的经纪人兼下属说道，“他知道我有抑制剂，可是我们的王子殿下默许了我标记他。”

“与其之后徒留遗憾，不如现在就把该做的做好。”

“也许现在我们之间还不是爱情，”alpha自信的翘起嘴角，“未来的事情，就不好说了。”  
The


End file.
